


Name of the Game

by top_me_daenerys



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lindsey's a cheerleader, Sonny is a soccer player
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24153895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/top_me_daenerys/pseuds/top_me_daenerys
Summary: Emily Sonnett only signed up for theater class because it satisfied her art requirement.She had no idea she would have to perform in the fall play.Or that her co-lead would be the most popular girl in school.
Relationships: Alex Morgan/Kelley O'Hara, Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett, Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Name of the Game

Sunlight blared down from the sky through the small cracks of a set of blue window blinds splattering yellow stripes across a small bedroom where two bodies were peacefully sleeping. 

The room was much too small for the two twin-sized beds that had been shoved into the room haphazardly, only space to walk in between the beds and to a dresser that sat at the foot of the beds. Both sides of the room were decorated differently. On the side closest to the window, a bunch of framed pictures of cheerleading teams and polaroids of groups of teen girls throwing up peace signs were displayed aesthetically across the wall. On the other side, posters of soccer players, a signed Foudy Jersey, and a couple framed pictures of softball and soccer teams littered the wall. Both beds had the same old, faded pink sheets. A soccer ball sat half underneath the bed closest to the door, waiting to be stepped on. There was a nightstand in between the beds that had two glass of water and an alarm clock on it; which read 5:58 AM. 

When the alarm clock hit 6:00 AM, a loud, ear-splitting sound erupted from it. The girl on the side closest to the window sat up abruptly, slamming her hand down on top of the device to snooze it. The other girl groaned and wrapped her blanket tighter around her body, shoving her face further into the pillow. 

"Emily," the girl who spoke was pretty, even though she had just woken up. Her hazel eyes were a little hazy with sleep but they still shone bright and her long, blonde hair stuck out on half of her head, but it still fitted her face well. "I'm gonna shower, please get up and start getting ready." The girl who was still in bed grunted, blinking her eyes blearily. She could hear the shower start running and the rhythmic sound of the water slowly lulled Emily to sleep again. 

Until her sister came back ten minutes later with a towel wrapped around her body. She slapped Emily's leg which jolted the girl awake. "C'mon dumbass! You have to get ready! You have tryouts today remember?" Emily was also very pretty. She was muscular, especially in her legs. Her eyes were blue and were a little bit dimmer than her sisters, they almost looked sad. She also had freckles littering her face. 

"Emma," Emily groaned, her body flopping back into the pillows. "I don't feel bad for you," Emma glared at her twin, "I know you were up all night watching soccer, you woke me up a few times." Emily gave her a guilty grin, "Sorry... had to catch up on my games." Emma shook her head and playfully nudged her sister, "It's fine, just go shower you dumb fuck. Kelley's gonna be here in forty minutes." Emily swung her feet over the side of the bed, stepping on the half-hidden soccerball and comically flopping back into the bed. "Dude!" Emma laughed. Emily gave her sister a hard glare, kicking the ball all the way under her bed and marching into the bathroom. 

Twenty minutes later, both girls were in the kitchen. Emily had on a simple sweatshirt and soccer sweats, her shoes were black high top vans. Emma was dressed in her cheerleading uniform which she was required to wear all of the football season. Like the bedroom, the kitchen was tiny. Two people could barely fit in the space. Loud snores sounded from the couch where their father had passed out after drinking himself half to death the night before. The girls were quiet, Emma making both of them a bowl of cereal that they ate silently, Emma multitasking as she did her makeup with one hand.

At 7:00 AM, Emily got a text that their cousin, Kelley was waiting outside the small, shambly house. They snuck passed their dad who continued to snore loudly. Both girls grabbed their backpacks out of the closet, Emily also grabbed her soccer bag and rushed out the door. Emma took the front seat in Kelley's car while Emily shoved her soccer bag in the back alongside her cousin's and then promptly jumped into the back seat. Kelley lowered the volume of the music blasting through the car and Emily felt herself smile as her older cousin turned to give her her full attention. 

"You ready for tryouts today?" Kelley asked, an excited look on her face. Emily nodded, "A little nervous, not gonna lie," Kelley shook her head, "No don't be nervous. You're gonna make the varsity, I know it. You're better than half the starting varsity, already." Kelley would know, she was a starting varsity player as was her girlfriend, Alex. Both girls were juniors and shoe-ins for captains next year. 

Kelley turned around and began to drive to the school. It wasn't a terrible drive, Emily knew, but she still felt bad that Kelley had to take them. "How's uh... how's your dad?" Kelley asked, hesitantly. Emma and Emily looked at each other silently battling over what to tell their cousin and what to keep to themselves. "He's... okay." Emma finally stated, Kelley gave her a look. "How's your mom?" Again there was a silent power struggle between the two girls. "She's... doing better than dad." Their parents were in the middle of a messy divorce. Their mom kept their childhood home on the nice side of town while their dad had to move out and rent a shitty, half-destroyed house in a rough neighborhood. The girls switched off who they were with weekly. When they were with their dad, he spent most of the time nursing a glass of whiskey. When they were with their mom, she was more invested in her work as a lawyer. 

"My mom tried to talk to him, y'know," Kelley spoke in a soft tone, "this isn't fair to either of you." Emily shrugged, "It's fine." Kelley looked at her through the rearview mirror, looking like she had more to say but she kept her mouth shut. Emma, also, didn't say anything. The rest of the car ride was spent in uncomfortable silence. When they reached the school, Emma bounded out of the car, throwing herself at her friends, her only distractions. Emily moved much more slowly, "Can I leave this in the car?" She asked Kelley hopefully, motioning to the bag in the back of the car. "Yeah, of course. Just meet me here after school gets out." Emily nodded, swinging her backpack over her shoulder and making her way into the school. 

"Em! Wait!" She stopped and turned around, Kelley walking towards her, "You know you can talk to me... right? You seem..." Kelley paused for a moment, "off." Emily nodded, turning back around again. "Will you sit with me at lunch?" Kelley called out. Emily reached her hand above her head and gave Kelley a thumbs up. Kelley had asked her that question since the first day of freshman year a few weeks ago. Each day, Sonny would sit with Kelley and her friends... feeling a bit out of place. However, it was better than sitting alone, she knew.

Her first class of the day was a theater class that she picked randomly out of the catalog of classes given to them to sign up for at the end of her eighth-grade year. A slightly strange, eccentric teacher named Mrs. Ellis taught the class. Emily never really knew what the older woman was thinking. The class was taught in the school's auditorium, which was quite large. Emily found herself in there before classes every day since school had started a few weeks ago. She wasn't the only one who spent their time before class in the comfy theater seats, a few of the school's loners who were in the class were usually scattered throughout the auditorium as well. 

Emily sat down in her normal assigned seat and pulled out her phone, watching the last few minutes of an Arsenal v Chelsea game that she had fallen asleep watching the night before. She was so invested in the game she didn't even hear the warning bell go off or see her seat partner slide into the seat next to her. "Is that soccer?" Emily jumped, throwing her phone up high into the air, panicking as she dove out in front of her to catch it before it hit the concrete ground. "Oh! Sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Emily turned to face Lindsey Horan, the girl who occupied the seat next to her and who happened to be the most popular girl in school. She sat, legs crossed, in her perfectly fitting cheer uniform. Her legs were long and toned, Emily knew because she would find herself staring at them. Her hair was pulled back into a high, tight ponytail that revealed her neck muscles. Lindsey and Emily had gone to school with each other since kindergarten but had only had seven conversations with each other. Emily knew because she memorized each one. Emma was much closer to Lindsey and had even gone over to her house a few times. Emily didn't know why she found it difficult to breathe around the other girl or why it irked her that Emma was so much closer to Lindsey. However, she thought she was just jealous of her sister's and Lindsey's friendship, that she wanted to be friends with Lindsey, too. This theater class seemed to her solution to that issue, though. 

"Hi, uh..." Emily felt herself flush red in embarrassment as her eyes met Lindsey's sky blue ones, "yeah, sorry. It's soccer." Lindsey smiled and nodded, "You play, right?" She felt herself gulp, "Mmhm, yeah. I'm trying out for the school team today." Lindsey's eyes lit up, "Oh that's dope! I wish you luck!" Emily gave her a smile that was more of a grimace just as the bell to signal that class was starting rang loudly and Mrs. Ellis slammed the double doors to the auditorium open, dramatically. 

"Class!" Everyone turned in their seat to face the teacher, who was waddling through the seats to get to the stage, "today we discuss the final for this class." Emily furrowed her eyebrows. She thought it was weird that they'd already be talking about the final, it was only the third week of school. "As you all know, each of you will perform in the school's fall musical!" Emily had NOT known that, but it seemed like everyone else did, "And I wanted to announce that after much deliberation with Ms. Scott, the choir teacher, we will be putting on Beauty and the Beast!" 

Emily sat shocked in her seat while Lindsey squealed happily next to her, "Oh I hope I get Belle." A harsh girl named Carli who sat in front of them turned around and glared at Lindsey, "I'm getting Belle." 

"We'll be doing auditions tomorrow and Wednesday during our class time with Ms. Scott. I hope you're all as excited as I am. However, onto the agenda for today." Mrs. Ellis uncapped a marker and began to scribble rapidly the improv game they would be doing that day. 

Emily felt a little sick.


End file.
